Break Your Heart
by MaskedxKunoichi
Summary: For her safety and protection, he was forced to end their friendship. After all, a poor girl had no place beside a future leader of the esteemed Uchiha clan. Even if all she did was be his friend. And her only repayment was a broken heart. /SasuSaku/


_(Sasuke's point of view_)

I knew there was something wrong.

With her. With everything.

* * *

Three years ago, we were the best of friends. We were different, but opposites attract and so we did. I first met her when I was ten but I didn't like her then.

Her name was Sakura, like the flower.

She had freakish pink hair and the biggest emerald eyes. On top of that, she was always happy and full of life. I hated that so so much. I didn't like other kids. I spoke to no one, only doing my tasks diligently. Some might say I had no life but I didn't care. My only dream was to surpass my brother and become the clan head. My responsibilities were overriding my life but what else did I do besides performing tasks for my clan? Nothing. I didn't have any friends. All my classmates were intimidated by me, as they should be.

But this girl with unusual hair was new in town and she always made it a point to annoy me with her pointless questions.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you always frowning?"

"Why don't you come play with us, Uchiha?"

"Ne, did you teach your hair to defy gravity?"

Eventually, her constant bugging sent me over the edge. I tried to ignore her a million times but it seems as if she was immune to my glares. But instead of blowing up like I thought I would, I found myself responding to her questions. We were twelve when I really started talking to her. And in all honesty, I actually didn't mind.

We would often hang out in my house, or mansion as Sakura would call it. Always when my father wasn't home, of course. I didn't want him to criticize me or Sakura, as he does with everyone. One time, it was a close call so I suggested we spend time at her place. She quickly disagreed saying that her house was too overcrowded. So after that, we continued to hang out at the playground instead.

I didn't get her. Sakura always was an odd one. She would bring lunch then only eat half, claiming that she didn't have a big appetite and that she was dieting. At first, I thought it was because she was vain. Later, I watched as she ventured to the park after school and feed a stray dog lingering around. She wasn't one to wear designer clothes and a mountain of accessories like most of the female population at our school. She had piano practice four days a week for two years, she told me, but when I asked her to play a verse for me, she looked panicked and performed very out of tune. Then, she told me, embarrassed, that she wasn't an expert yet. And while other girls wasted their time making their skin flawless, her hands were calloused and rough. She had a colorful language, but I liked that about her. She was so different.

She and I talked about anything we thought of, but never about my life. She told me about her family, how she was the oldest of five siblings, how her dad was a workaholic, how her mom was sick with some kind of disease her mom didn't want to tell her about. She confided in me, she trusted me with her secrets. And I was grateful for that. Sakura never pushed me to tell my secrets, like I thought she'd do. An eye for an eye. But no matter how much I wanted to share about my life with her, I just couldn't. I know she didn't live a fairy tale life, but I didn't want to scar her with mine. I've seen too many horrors and experienced too much pain that I can't afford to let her experience that, even in thought.

Sakura was the only escape, from my troubles, I had. I found that the more time I spent with her, the less I was interested in my clan duties. I was focused less and less during each training mission. I showed up late sometimes, something I would never have dreamed of doing before.

And eventually, my father noticed.

I was fifteen when he called me into his office. I knew this was about my latest ditching of lessons and I braced myself for the insults coming my way. But it wasn't just insults, it was worse. He came at me throwing punches from all sides. My training prepared me for this and for a few minutes we were matched. But my father was quicker, leaner, stronger and more experienced. He stopped fighting and I thought it was over. That was when I felt the whip of a belt at my back. I haven't been given this type of punishment since I was a rebellious seven year old. After numerous hits, he spoke.

"You have been ditching you lessons. And for what, a stupid girl?"

"She's not stupid."

It was the first time I stood up to him, and he wasn't too happy about it. I tried to refrain from screaming as the belt slashed across my back.

"You like her, Sasuke? She is nothing but a filthy slut."

"She's not." I struggled to not let my temper get the best of me as he belittled the only living person who has ever been kind to me.

"She distracts you from your duties and that is unacceptable for a future head of the Uchiha clan. Haruno Sakura is an obstacle, one which you must overcome."

It wasn't that surprising that he had her followed. But I just wished I wasn't stupid enough to not notice. I didn't know what came over me, but I found myself gaining courage to stand up and aim a punch at him. A punch that he caught with amazing speed that matched mine. Using his fist, he crumpled mine until I heard a sickening crack. Father's eyes widened, surprised by my outburst. His eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"You defy me all in the sake of defending her, when all she is a thief after your money."

"You're wrong. She's treats me like I'm actually worth something, unlike you!"

"She does not like you. She envies your wealth as an Uchiha."

"No, that's not true."

"My source told me she lives in a run-down apartment with five kids and her two parents. She works four times a week at Ichiraku _washing dishes_. She's been lying to you, Sasuke. She's as _poor_ as a rat."

My eyes widened as his words sank in. It didn't matter to me that she was poor, it mattered that she lied.

"Shut the fuck up."

Father's eyes brightened with outrage at my retort. He reached for something behind his desk.

"Do not speak to me like that."

The image of a metal baseball bat flashed in my vision as another round of pain unfurled. I was on the verge on blacking out when I heard his last words.

"From now on, you will no longer communicate with her. Failing to comply will lead to consequences, but not for you. For her. Her suffering will be yours."

Then, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Fourteen hours later, I woke up. My body ached all over, I haven't experienced that much pain in a long time.

This was the painful past I never wanted to share. My mother, the one who loved me with all her heart, the only refuge I had from the insults of my father and the taunts of my brother, died when I was six. My brother left a year later for reasons I was never told. These events impacted my father's life so hard. The woman he loved and the son he adored the most both left him consecutively. He was broken, lost, and angry all the time. He drank and smoked his heart out. But it wasn't just that, he took his anger out on me. He made me believe I was to blame for all the misfortunes that happened, said he'd rather I was gone than Itachi. I was only seven that time.

Eventually, he sobered at the request of the clan elders. The Uchiha clan needed a proper leader now and for the future. He trained me endlessly and beat me whenever I slacked. He told me never to trust, like he trusted Itachi. He said never to love, like he loved Mother. They will all leave you, he said. For the rest of my life, that was what I did, until she came. Then, I began to disobey him.

"You will avoid her. You will not talk to her at all, do you hear me? Your classes have been switched so that none are shared with her. You are to come here straight after school to further your training. Any disobedience will be reported back to me, I assure you. You are never alone, Sasuke."

And that was what I did. She was surprised by the sudden changes, I saw by the corner of my eye. Sakura tried numerous times to strike a conversation with me but I just pointblank ignored her and walked away. I ignored her calls and didn't respond to any of her messages. I took another path towards home, one she didn't know about. One part of me hated her persistence, yet the other wished she'd never give up. I beat myself up for hurting her like this. She never did anything bad to deserve this. All she had done was become my friend.

Three weeks later, I opened a message without checking who it was from.

**What the hell is up with u? Why are u acting like this? Sasuke, I'm getting to the bottom of this. Expect me over by 3.**

And she did come, as I expected. Father was home and I couldn't afford to have him see her. I intended to ignore her before he noticed. But it turns out he already did. I was called up to his office.

"That girl is heading towards this mansion."

"Look, I didn't tell her to-''

"Do not interrupt me. I will permit you to talk to her one last time. You will do exactly as I say..."

* * *

Emotionless, I opened the door before she knocked. She looked surprised.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke."

"Hn. What are you doing here?"

"Look...I don't know what the hell your problem is. But it's been three weeks! Why are you avoiding me like this?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You went through great lengths to ensure it! You changed out of our classes! You don't walk with me from school! You don't spend time with me anymore! What the hell happened to our friendship?"

"Look, it's not what you think-"

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Will you just shut up and let me talk?"

"You mean, you're actually granting me the honor of getting to speak to you, Uchiha-sama?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, lately you've been acting like an arrogant bastard!"

"Things are different now."

"No shit sherlock!"

"Did you just come here to yell at me?"

"No, I came here to make things right. But it seems like it can't happen with you. You know what? You lied, you said we were friends!"

Something about her accusations sparked one of my own.

"I'm not the only liar here."

Seeing her confused look only fueled my temper.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lied to me. You lied about your house and your piano lessons. The truth is that you live in a small apartment and you have a job. In other terms, you're poor."

Her eyes widened and I regretted my words as soon as I saw her face.

"And that's such a big deal?"

"Yes, because you're accusing me of being a liar when you're an even bigger one. You're a hypocrite."

"Well I'm _so_ sorry I'm not rich like you! I'm sorry that I have to work my ass off thirty two hours a week just so I could feed my family! I'm sorry I'm the only one my parents could afford to send to school so I'd have a good job when I'm older! I'm sorry I don't dress like a model, or dine like a king, or bathe in a solid gold bath tub! I'm sorry I actually have to work hard to live, unlike you _rich_ bastards!"

When she finished her little speech, I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why did you lie about it? Why didn't you just tell me?"

She looked away before speaking.

"Because I didn't want you to stop being friends with me."

_You shouldn't have worried._

_I wouldn't have judged you from that._

_We would still be friends, you idiot._

Those were the things I wanted to tell her. Now that I knew her reasoning, even if it was shallow and pathetic, it made sense. She was scared of losing my friendship, like how I valued hers. In another circumstance, I would have called her an idiot and exhaled in relief. But this was different. Unknowingly, she presented the perfect way for me to take myself out of her life.

"That's shallow."

"..."

"But you're right. I am an Uchiha, the most powerful clan in Konoha, and you're..._nothing_."

I almost couldn't say the word. Because it wasn't true.

"I knew it...Why now, huh, Uchiha?"

"Because I finally came to my senses."

"All the time we spent was _nothing_ to you?"

"..."

"Sasuke...I-I thought you...and I..."

"..."

"Look, Sasuke, I-I think I-uh..I kinda-"

"Just spit it out already."

"I- I think I love you! There...I said it."

I did a double take. And another.

_Did she just-?_

"I thought we had something, you know? Because we were best friends and I know we're only supposed to be that but I kinda felt something more and I-"

"Shut up."

"Sasuke I-"

"Stop with your lies."

"I'm not lying, I swear! I love you and I know things are messed up now but please I want to get over this-"

"Well I don't. I don't care about your feelings. I don't care about all those times we've spent together because they're only mistakes. I don't give a damn about you. You're...not good for me."

"..."

"If you're done talking, you can leave."

By then, she was crying.

"...It's because I'm poor, right? Well I'm sorry about that. About not being good enough. About everything. But most of all, I'm sorry that you're just like the rest of them. I thought you were different than those other rich bastards. I was wrong. Really, really wrong..."

She ran away, tears streaming down her face. And I didn't run after her, like she hoped I would.

Only then could I relax, because the gun, hidden among the bushes, that was aimed straight for her heart finally lost its purpose.

But I desired nothing else right then, than to use that same weapon to shoot myself for all the pain I've caused her.

* * *

The next day, I received a slip of paper. Without opening it, I knew it was from her. My curiosity got the best of me so I opened it.

**You're right. What I said yesterday about loving you? It was a lie. **

**I hoped this would hurt you. But I know it's pointless because you don't even care.**

**-S**

That should have relieved me because now I know that she wasn't telling the truth. She didn't love me. She could move on without me in her life. She was wrong about one thing, though. The note hurt me more than I could ever admit.**  
**

Besides that note, we didn't communicate for the next two years.

When I was 16, I heard her mother died. And without her knowing, I visited the wake and honored her mother with a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

With Sakura not interfering in my life, I became ruthless. My father was pleased with my progress and refrained from giving me any punishments. Because after all, I never interacted with the girl he deemed a fortune-hunter. But she never left my mind.

The next year, I overheard two of my classmates talking about Sakura. They were gossiping about her financial issues and how she would be pulled out from school because of lack of tuition money. Without hesitating, I funded her tuition discreetly and anonymously. It wouldn't be a matter of time until my father found out so I began to formulate a plan that would remove me from his clutches.

For the first time in my life, I began to seek Itachi and I found the reason for his departure. He claimed it was necessary for him to leave so I could fulfill my dream. I found myself doubting him. Could the brother I despised all my life actually be a good person? I told him that it was no longer my goal and that I had a perfect plan to attain this second one.

Four days later, Itachi was welcomed home by father. I renounced my designated title as clan head and gave it back to Itachi. It was, after all, his birthright.

"Foolish little brother, now that you are free, go after her. Before it's too late."

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sasuke."

* * *

**I don't own Naruto, you know the drill.**

**Part 2 is coming up! Tell me if you like this new story, if the characters are OOC, whatever you want. I appreciate reviews more than favorites, by the way. Do you like how this story is in Sasuke's point of view? or not?**

**Reviews make my day :)**


End file.
